Novos Campeões para a Terra
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Gaia desperta de seu sono secular e decide reunir heróis para defender a Terra, vindos de várias partes e períodos. Minha primeira história que espero que seja apreciada.
1. Despertar

Novos Campeões para a Terra

* * *

**Parte 1: Despertar**

* * *

Tudo era um silêncio majestoso na reserva de animais e nada se ouvia além dos piados dos pássaros e sons emitidos pelos animais. Subitamente, um barulho estrondoso se ouvia ao mesmo tempo que uma gigantesca máquina de quatro pernas, similar a uma plataforma petrolífera, seguia em frente destruindo tudo ao seu redor.

Em seu interior, 2 figuras assustadoras comandavam a máquina, um mais magro e o outro gordo e obeso com características suínas. "Devo dizer, Sr. Greedy, este é um plano digno de admiração". Disse o mais magro. "Com certeza, Rigger. Oinc, oinc."Respondeu o mais gordo. "Graças a essa maravilha da engenharia, poderemos obter todo o petróleo existente nesse lugar e sair rapidamente antes que alguém se dê conta." Seguindo mais adiante, a máquina chegou ao oceano e parou, liberando de seu inferior uma gigantesca broca que começou a perfurar o fundo do mar, ao mesmo tempo que mangueiras de sucção começavam a drenar o petróleo e poluir as águas, atingindo os animais ao redor.

Porém, sem saber, parte das pedras perfuradas revelaram uma câmara de cristal onde se encontrava uma bela mulher adormecida. Ela é Gaia, o espírito do próprio planeta Terra, em estado de sono há pelo menos um século. Uma gota de água caiu lentamente da fresta formada no teto e atingiu Gaia, acordando-a. "Hã? O que?" Resmungou levemente Gaia. "Será que o espírito da Terra não pode nem mesmo tirar uma soneca?" Vendo a fresta no teto, Gaia a consertou num único gesto e se dirigiu ao monitor de sua câmara, se espantando com a visão do ataque a reserva animal e a poluição do petróleo derramado.

"Está indo tudo conforme o planejado, Rigger", disse Greedy. "Logo estarei até o nariz de dinheiro. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Creio que dormi demais." Disse Gaia com desânimo. "Mas quantos desastres e estragos os humanos podem ter feito num único século?" Dizendo isso, Gaia viu outras partes do mundo, vendo nada mais que rios poluídos, fumaça em excesso, florestas devastadas, etc. Dando as costas, ela foi ao centro da câmara e pegou uma caixinha. "Hora de escolher pessoas que poderão ser a salvação da Terra antes que seja tarde demais." Dizendo tais palavras, Gaia abriu a caixa e dela saíram 5 anéis que voaram para fora da câmara. "Começarei com 5 jovens dos vários continen..." Mas antes que Gaia pudesse terminar, uma parede da câmara começou a brilhar e dela abriu-se um compartimento onde outros anéis brilhavam como em resposta aos demais e 4 deles os seguiram.

"Parem." Falou Gaia. "Ainda não é a hora de vocês se revelarem." Mas de nada adiantou a súplica, pois os 4 anéis alcançaram os 5 primeiros e sumiram todos numa explosão de luz. "A liberação das forças mandou os anéis não só para diversos locais do mundo, mas também para certos pontos da história. Bem, creio que terei mais ajuda do que esperava".


	2. Guerreiros do Tempo parte 1

**Capítulo 2: Guerreiros do Tempo Parte 1**

* * *

2030 D.C., Síria

Num complexo de laboratório, um velho com um capacete de metal e uma luva metálica no braço esquerdo corria como se fosse um animal perseguido por um caçador, o que é exatamente o caso. Tomando todo o cuidado ao seu redor, ele se aproxima de uma porta que poderá levá-lo a saída, mas antes que pudesse tocar na maçaneta, um feixe de laser surge entre e a porta. Apavorado, ele se vira para contemplar o enorme homem em uniforme negro com uma insignia em forma de mira no peito, usando um enorme visor sobre o rosto e grandes braceletes nos pulsos que parecem piscar.

"Melhor se render, Dr. Ark. Sabe que será mais vantajoso de sua parte se vier vivo." "Não pense que está com todas as cartas na mão, Jonathan Blade. Pelo menos enquanto eu tiver isto." Respondeu o Dr. Ark, tirando de seu jaleco um pequeno frasco. "Nesse tubo tenho o que procura: uma super bactéria capaz de dizimar 95% da população do mundo. Portanto, se sabe o que é melhor..." "Ark," Gritou Blade. "Não seja louco de...".

Mas o aviso foi interrompido no momento que um grupo de soldados armados entrou derrubando tudo pela frente. "Está tudo bem, Blade." Respondeu o líder do grupo. "Chegamos para dar conta da missão, e você não é mais necessário." Blade olhou para o líder.

"Mesmo? Mas não poderei receber a recompensa se não levar o Dr. Ark pessoalmente." "Quanto a isso, fique despreocupado...PORQUE TEMOS ORDENS PARA ACABAR COM VOCÊ TAMBÉM. ATIREM". Dito isso, os soldados abriram fogo contra Jonathan Blade e o Dr. Ark, que conseguiram se esconder no último momento atrás de um arquivo.

"É isso que odeio no ramo de mercenário: quebra brusca de contrato." Falou Blade. De repente, uma estranha luz surgiu próxima de Jonathan, de onde um pequeno anel com o símbolo de uma rocha apareceu. "Hmmm. O que acha que é, Doutor?"

"Se tivesse tempo para análise, com certeza adoraria verificar, mas como não é hora mais propícia para tal..." E com essa palavras, Ark tentou correr num momento em que houve uma pausa do tiroteio. "ARK. VOLTE AQUI." Mas o aviso veio tarde demais, pois uma saraivada de tiros acertou o Dr. Ark, que tentava se defender inutilmente com sua luva metálica, bem em cheio, causando sua queda ao chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o frasco com a bactéria se aproximava do solo e Blade agarrava o anel que havia encontrado.

Num instante, tudo se envolveu numa enorme luz branca...

* * *

1920 D.C., Chicago, Illinois

Um táxí para em frente a um hospital de Chicago e seu passageiro, um homem de sobretudo e chapéu marrom, se dirige a entrada. Seu nome é Larcen Tyler, integrante da famosa quadrilha de Mr. Tagilani, um dos maiores chefes da máfia da cidade. Conhecido como um dos melhores lutadores em artes marciais, Larcen também era conhecido por sua ética de nunca matar ninguém desnecessariamente. Enquanto para outros isso era visto como sinal de fraqueza, para Larcen era uma marca de integridade. Mesmo tendo certa desaprovação, Mr. Tagilani não podia negar sua competência em trabalhos de confiança, como por exemplo, sua visita ao hospital com um pacote muito importante a ser entregue na hora certa.

Larcen foi ao balcão de atendimento e perguntou sobre um determinado quarto, para o qual tinha uma entrega. Enquanto aguardava, Larcen reparou numa pequena luz cintilando próximo a um aquecedor. Vendo de mais perto, viu que era um anel com o símbolo de uma chama. Achando ser uma joia valiosa, recolheu o anel e o colocou no bolso, sem ter tempo para olhar direito, já que a atendente o liberou para entrar. "Quarto 25, segundo andar, senhor.""Lhe agradeço, senhorita."

Seguindo o corredor até as escadas, Larcen acabou se deparando com dois policiais que exigiram saber o que ele carregava. Tentando desviar do assunto, Larcen não pôde evitar de um dos policiais lhe tentar arrancar o pacote, cujo papel rasgou, revelando o conteúdo da caixa, que se tratava de uma bomba, ajustada para explodir em poucos segundos. Numa desesperada tentativa, Larcen correu para a janela mais próxima e jogou a bomba, que explodiu a poucos centímetros de onde fora jogada, sendo que na mesma hora, Larcen instintamente apalpou o bolso node estava o anel que encontrara na recepção do hospital.

Num instante, tudo se envolveu numa enorme luz branca...

* * *

1899 D.C., São Petersburgo, Rússia

"Senhoras e senhores. Chegamos a hora que todos esperavam. Por favor, queiram dirigir sua atenção a plataforma principal." Gritava o dono do circo à multidão para em seguida, os holofotes iluminarem o ponto mais alto do circo, onde encontrava-se uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros usando um biquíni vermelho e azul com enfeites dourados. "Com vocês agora, a estrela mais ascendente do circo. Recebam, a linda equilibrista e trapezista...JETTA MAXX". Uma grande salva de palmas tomou o interior do circo e Jetta se curvava em agradecimento ao povo. Conforme os aplausos diminuíam, Jetta começava a andar pela corda bamba, refletindo sua vida.

"Isso sim é que a vida para mim. Não me arrependo de deixar a vida aristocrática da minha família para abraçar esta. Ainda mais que após o show, se poderá finalmente realizar o tratado de paz entre a Rússia e a China, em parte graças aos ensinos diplomáticos que recebi de minha família e pelo fato do líder do governo chinês ser meu fã. O que mais posso..." Nesse meio tempo, Jetta sentiu algo estranho na corda."O que é isso. A corda parece que está perdendo estabilidade. E o que está acontecendo lá embaixo?" Jetta citou ao ver que a rede de segurança começava meio que se desmontar. Nem 5 segundos depois, a corda bamba se desamarrou e Jetta começou a cair. Gritando em desespero durante sua queda, Jetta notou um brilho intenso surgir ao seu lado e deste emergiu um anel com o emblema de um tornado. Mesmo seguindo para seu fim, ela o agarrou com força.

Num instante, tudo se envolveu numa enorme luz branca...

* * *

**Nota: o Doutor Ark na verdade é inspirado num cientista de nome similar da primeira geração de Transformers, sendo que abreviei seu nome e mudei a luva da mão direita para a esquerda.**


	3. Guerreiros do Tempo parte 2

**Guerreiros do Tempo parte 2**

* * *

1993 D.C., Tokyo, Japão

_"Achava que tinha feito algo útil da vida,"_ Pensava Shadow Yamoto enquanto corria para o telhado do prédio Orquídea Negra e passava por cima dos vários assassinos da organização, dos quais muitos já estiveram sob seu comando em diversas missões. _"que eu estava fazendo um bem a todos, eliminando políticos corruptos e possíveis usurpadores de poder, e o que descubro? Que meus superiores me matariam caso eu recusasse uma ordem."_ Fazendo uma pausa nos pensamentos, Shadow enfim chegou a porta do telhado.

Acreditando que conseguira a saída, qual não foi sua surpresa quando o telhado estava cheio de ninjas e assassinos prontos para emboscá-la? "Se sabe o que é melhor, Shadow, trate de se render e pode ser que apenas receba uma punição de nível médio." Disse o próprio líder do clã Orquídea Negra com a espada em punho. Shadow, procurando um meio de fugir, só tinha uma opção. Mirando precisamente, ela arremessou um shuriken na direção da caixa d`água atrás do grupo.

Olhando para trás, o chefe disse em tom de piada: "É o melhor que pode fazer? Mas que medo." Shadow falou em resposta com um tom irônico: "Eu acho que não." No mesmo instante, a caixa d`água explodiu em resultado do shuriken, na verdade uma mini-bomba, lançando uma grande torrente de água sobre os assassinos. A enxurrada atirou quase todo o grupo telhado abaixo, deixando os poucos que escaparam para Shadow derrotar. Depois disso, Shadow se preparava pra escapar, pulando para o prédio vizinho, mas alguém lhe agarrou a perna: o líder do clã, que escapou da inundação e atirou-a do parapeito, onde ela se agarrou por pouco.

Shadow lutava para se manter firme, o que era difícil com a água escorrendo e tornando seu apoio escorregadio. _"E eu que sempre gostei de água. Por que não segui_ _meu sonho de ser oceanóloga. Se pudesse ter uma outra chance..."_ Foi quando seus pensamentos foram interrompido pela dor nas mãos, causada pelo chefe do clã, que lhe pisava bem devagar. "Creio que isso encerra o assunto. Uma pena terminar assim, mas você sabia o que viria". Apoiada numa única mão, Shadow já não tinha nenhuma ideia de como fugir, quando da água que escorria um pequeno objeto cintilava da água, mostrando-se ser um anel com o desenho de uma onda. Shadow o pegou poucos instantes antes de sua outra mão se soltar.

Num instante, tudo se envolveu numa enorme luz branca...

* * *

1692 D.C., Salem

"Xavier Pendragon. Você foi considerado culpado de heresia, bruxaria e pactos com o demônio. E por tais crimes, ainda mais recusando-se a confessar sua culpa, foi condenado a ser queimado vivo." Falou o inquisidor-chefe, cercado pela multidão que aguardava a realização da sentença.

"Não sabem o que fazem. Estão cometendo um erro." Gritava Xavier em desespero da estaca onde estava amarrado. "Não sou um bruxo, sou um homem da ciência. Busco respostas as perguntas que muitos desconhecem por ignorância ou medo, assim como vocês, seus fracos de espírito. Deviam abrir mais suas mentes em vez de fugir ou tentar matar e destruir o que não entendem." "Poupe-nos de suas blasfêmias, bruxo. Suas palavras são proferidas pelo próprio demônio, mas não são o bastante pra dobrar nossa fé. Então, trate de queimar."

E o povo ao redor gritava o mesmo: "QUEIME. QUEIME. QUEIME. QUEIME."

De sua pira, Xavier não deixava de ter pena daquela multidão, controlada por aquelas palavras que em vez de amor e compaixão, eram movidas por ódio e ignorância. _"Não resta dúvida que nasci no tempo errado."_ Pensava ao olhar para o cetro aos seus pés, uma de suas maiores descobertas quando descobriu uma fonte de energia limpa e inesgotável, acoplada ao cetro, que seria de grande ajuda as futuras gerações. _"Como gostaria que meus conhecimentos fossem úteis num outro_ _lugar e tempo, onde com certeza seriam de grande benefício a humanidade."_

Foi aí que Xavier reparou que uma de suas mãos estava meio solta das cordas que o prendiam e se esforçava pra tentar livrá-la e poder agarrar seu cetro. Estava com a mão quase solta quando sentiu algo vir de cima. Era sua coruja Hooter, que voava sobre sua cabeça e fez um pouso em seu ombro, segurando algo em seu bico: uma espécie de anel com o emblema de uma barra de metal. Quando o fogo estava quase lhe alcançando, Xavier soltou sua mão e agarrou o cetro, para em seguida pegar o anel que Hooter levava.

Num instante, tudo se envolveu numa enorme luz branca...

* * *

2345 D.C., Quebec

Um grande alvoroço se ouvia no estádio de lutas da cidade. Multidões ajuntadas viam com frenesi as lutas dos lutadores ciborgues, muito mais populares que as antigas lutas entre humanos, já que os dispositivos cibernéticos causavam mais danos e assim, mais emoção.

De todos os lutadores, o mais popular era RAX Coswell, que outrora foi o lutador mais popular da categoria humana antes das lutas cibernéticas e em desespero para recuperar seu status como o maior lutador do mundo, se submeteu a uma cirurgia de implantes eletrônicos, podendo assim retomar sua posição.

_"Esta é a minha noite."_ Pensava RAX antes do próximo combate. _"Finalmente cheguei as finais do campeonato mundial. Veja a multidão. Todos torcendo por mim, aguardando por seu campeão, mas se soubessem o quanto me sinto desconfortável com estes implantes. Penso às vezes que este não sou eu, que estas partes_ _robóticas apenas facilitam o que procurei me esforçar para ser."_ Fazendo uma pausa de pensamento, RAX viu que era hora da luta. fizer_"Vou lutar agora porque se não o_ _fizer, tudo que passei não terá valido nada, mas com certeza..."_ E o gongo soou, e RAX partiu para combate. Seu adversário era forte, mas era pouco rápido, e os servo-motores de RAX foram ajustados para dar-lhe maior velocidade nos socos e chutes. O tempo começava a fechar e podia-se ouvir os estrondo dos trovões ao céu. Dos lugares VIPS, estava o empresário de RAX, que fazia um ajuste no computador que carregava. "Parece que tudo está nos conformers. Basta finalizar os comandos e estarei mais rico que nunca. Sinto, RAX, por todos os anos que estivemos juntos, mas a grana fala mais alto, e vai falar mais alto pro meu lado quando este vírus te paralisar e assim te deixar indefeso, porém serei bonzinho pelos velhos tempos e deixarei você viver até for a hora de dar o golpe final."

A luta seguia ferozmente e os gritos da multidão se misturavam com os fortes trovões que ecoavam nos céus. Num momento que estava caído, RAX reparou num anel que caiu ao mesmo tempo que soou um forte trovão. Pegando o anel, RAX voltou a luta, derrubando o adversário com um pouco mais de dificuldade do que achava que conseguiria ter e estando a poucos centímetros de desferir o soco final, RAX sentiu uma certa paralisia em seu corpo, deixando-o vulnerável ao adversário que corria em sua direção com uma garra enorme estendida.

Num instante, tudo se envolveu numa enorme luz branca...


	4. Guerreiros do Tempo parte 3

**Capítulo 4: Guerreiros do Tempo parte 3**

* * *

2101 D.C., Londres, Inglaterra

Em uma casa abandonada, as margens das florestas de Londres, um homem solitário trabalha em seu laboratório incessantemente. Seu nome é Mitchell Middleton Knight, um ser atormentado pelos anos que carregou nas costas, desde que seu soro, criado com o propósito de manter a juventude mas cujo uso por mãos ambiciosas seria destinado como arma biológica, o tornou um vampiro vivo, ganhando diversas habilidades, como força e rapidez sobre-humana, mas condenando-o a uma sede terrível por sangue, o qual ele procura saciar com um tipo de sangue artificial, capaz de controlar sua sede, mas que conforme o tempo vai se esvaindo, começava a perdeu sua eficácia.

_"Preciso tentar manter a sede domada."_ Pensava agonicamente. _"Se meus cálculos estiverem corretos, esta nova leva de sangue artificial poderá me dar controle maior a tentação até conseguir obter o antídoto, que está cada vez mais próximo."_

"134 anos de trabalho, mas está quase no..." Mal completou a frase quando Mitchell escutou um barulho no andar de cima da casa, sendo que ninguém poderia saber de sua presença ou do trabalho que realizava. Mitchell subiu até a casa na busca ao intruso, quando num momento uma forte luz lhe atingiu os olhos, sendo logo em seguida derrubado por uma poderosa arma de choque em um monte de madeiras podres. Tentando recobrar-se do ataque sofrido, Mitchell se viu preso ao chão por um homem de terno negro.

"É hora de morrer, vampiro." Exclamou o homem que segurava uma estaca e um martelo. "E no seu caso, uma estaca de madeira não servirá, mas esta de magnésio se mostrará muito mais eficiente." Vendo-se sem nenhuma chance do fugir, Mitchell de alguma forma se via aliviado e grato por finalmente se ver livre da maldição eterna que levava, mas a poucos instantes de sua morte, um anel caiu da pilha de madeiras , quicando até chegar a sua mão.

Num instante, tudo se envolveu numa enorme luz branca...

* * *

110 A.C., Roma

Uma acirrada luta ocorre no grande Coliseu de Roma. Um confronto que decidirá todo o destino de uma nação.

As nações de Roma e Atlântida entraram num acordo de quem governaria as terras acima do mar num duelo de gladiadores. Para tanto, os melhores guerreiros de cada povo foram selecionados num confronto de vida ou morte. Entre os lutadores atlantes, se encontrava Trident, cujo nome lhe foi rendido ao perder sua mão durante um ataque de tubarões enlouquecidos e substitui-la por um tridente. Mesmo assim, continuava sendo um dos mais fortes e destacados guerreiros, apesar de várias vezes ponderar que poderia achar um jeito melhor de fazer a diferença no mundo.

Os combates foram se seguindo, apesar do clima frio que foi aumentando devido ao fim do solstício e o início do inverno. Trident se manteve inteiro e firme, quando finalmente era a hora dele enfrentar o último gladiador romano. A luta seguiu-se ferozmente e Trident conseguia manter a vantagem. Estava para dar o golpe final quando alguém da platéia o acertou com uma taça de vinho, lhe tirando a atenção tempo o bastante para o romano atingi-lo no ombro, quase lhe decepando o braço.

Trident quase tombou ao chão tomado pela dor quando reparou na taça que o acertara e de dentro dela, um anel com o emblema de um cubo de gelo, mas não teve tempo para admirar a peça recém-recolhida, pois foi logo empurrado pelo ataque da arma do rival contra um pilar de pedra próximo, que começou a desabar em cima de Tridente.

Num instante, tudo se envolveu numa enorme luz branca...

* * *

699 A.C., em algum lugar do que seria a América do Sul

"Meus amigos. Não tem que fazer isso." Gritava desesperadamente Slash, quando procurava rebater e se desviar inutilmente da saraivada de pedras lançadas em sua direção. Outrora o melhor lutador e caçador da tribo, nascido com uma inteligência considerada superior em seu tempo, agora caçado e sentenciado a morte pelos anciãos de sua tribo.

_"Mas o por quê disso tudo?"_ Pensava Slash. _"Só queria ajudar a tribo a prosperar, como transformar os caçadores nômades em fazendeiros e desse modo_ _conseguirmos sempre obter comida e recursos para os tempos futuros."_ Slash teve que interromper os pensamentos para continuar a se desviar da chuva de pedras que lhe caia, retomando apenas mais um pensamento. _"O futuro. Se houvesse um meio de estar lá, sei que poderia..."_ Mas nesse instante, uma pedra lhe atingira fortemente a cabeça, obrigando-o a se apoiar numa parede da caverna onde estava encurralado.

Enquanto a multidão de selvagens se aproximava, Slash notou uma faísca fraca saindo da parede, e olhando mais de perto, viu que era um anel com o emblema de um coração. Slash o agarrou subitamente.

Num instante, tudo se envolveu numa enorme luz branca...


	5. Reunião

**Reunião**

* * *

Tão logo a luz branca se dissipou, os 9 portadores dos anéis se viram confusos e atônitos quando viram uns aos outros, para depois verem a bela mulher a sua frente.

"Sejam bem-vindos a Ilha da Esperança." Disse Gaia com um sorriso. "Eu os aguardava." Olhando ao redor, todos repararam na curiosa ilha com grandes formações de enormes cristais ao redor. Larcen olha pra Gaia e fala: "Bem, madame. Creio que todos aqui necessitam de umas respostas e acho que você poderia fornecê-las". Gaia acha graça no modo de Larcen falar e começa a explicar.

* * *

Um pouco depois de tudo explicado. "Deixa ver se entendi direito." Exclamou RAX. "Então você é Gaia, o espírito da Terra?"

"E trouxe todos nós de vários períodos da história para este tempo com o intuito de salvar a Terra da destruição iminente?" Perguntou Shadow logo em seguida. Gaia logo disse: "Exato. Resumiu perfeitamente."

"Perdão se estou sendo impertinente," Interrompeu Trident. "mas você é mesmo A Gaia? Aquela Gaia?" "Com certeza. Você conhece outra?" Perguntou Gaia com certa simpatia. "Pela ponta da coroa de Netuno. Os eruditos da Atlântida sempre fizeram grandes citações a sua pessoa, mas nunca achei que a viria com meus próprios olhos." Exclamou o guerreiro atlante ainda meio confuso com tudo que estava presenciando.

Mitchell tomou a palavra. "Não sei se sinto-me confortável com o fato de termos sido tirados de nossos próprio tempos, já que a falta de um elemento em determinada época poderia comprometer o contínuo-tempo-espaço." Mitchell suspirou durante sua pausa e prosseguiu." Se bem que no meu caso, não creio que minha ausência poderá trazer grande diferença, já que eu estava para ser empalado por uma estaca."

"E eu então," Seguiu Xavier." que estava por um fio de ser queimado vivo".

"Não deve ser diferente do que despencar do alto de uma corda bamba sabotada." Citou Jetta.

"Pode parar, pode parar." Retrucou Trident. "Então tão dizendo que todos aqui presentes foram puxados de suas eras originais no exato instante que iriam bater as botas? Puxa, essa é de boiar mesmo."

"Peço perdão pela intromissão, meu amigo anfíbio," Falou Xavier. "mas acreditava que os atlantes falavam de um modo mais polido e sofisticado." Trident logo falou: "Na verdade, sim, mas nunca gostei disso. Preferi desenvolver meu modo próprio de falar, sem ligar para as opiniões alheias."

"Bem", Prosseguiu Gaia. "creio eu que o destino tinha planos melhores a respeito de vocês todos, o que deve explicar terem sido salvos de seus trágicos fins."

"Sabe, acho uma coisa boa a ideia de querer salvar o mundo, mas o que exatamente 9 deslocados no tempo poderiam fazer?" Perguntou Jetta com uma certa angustia em sua voz. Larcen não tirava os olhos dela. "Ei, nenem. Gostei do seu sotaque. Você é russa?" "É, sou sim, e trata de se afastar." Retrucou Jetta, mas Larcen gostava ainda mais. "He, he. Gostei do seu jeito, guria".

"Hmmm. Nisso devo concordar." RAX disse meio duvidoso. "O que de fato um caçador de recompensas, um gangster..." "Sinceramente, prefiro 'membro do sindicato." Respondeu Larcen de modo polido. "Certo, desculpe. Continuando: um membro do sindicato, uma ninja, uma trapezista, um homem-peixe atlante, um homem das cavernas, um feiticeiro..." "Alquimista." Retrucou Xavier. "Ok, ok. Um alquimista, um vampiro e um ciborgue poderão fazer? Se bem que estamos parecendo um grupo de super heróis recém-formados que precisam meio que entrar em sintonia." Concluiu RAX com um toque de humor.

"Que bom que perguntaram." Disse Gaia. "Os anéis que vocês portam lhes dão o poder sobre os elementos da natureza...até certo ponto, é claro. Por exemplo. Jetta, seu anel lhe confere o poder do vento. Faça um teste".

"Muito bem, lá vai. VENTO". Com esse comando, o anel criou um pequeno furacão no meio da sala que envolveu Jetta, levantando-a em pleno ar. "Ahhh. Desce, desce." E no mesmo instante, o furacão sumiu e Jetta caiu...bem nos braços de Larcen. "Danadinho." E olhando pra Larcen: "E faz o favor de me descer?" "Claro, docinho, o que você quiser."

Gaia virou para Blade. "Jonathan, seu poder é a terra. Experimente." "Ok então. TERRA." E na mesma hora, um rochedo brotou do chão, que logo se tornou uma fenda. "Rapaz, que impressionante." Falou Blade. "Se eu tivesse algo assim quando era criança, nem precisaria ter sido policial ou entrado no ramo de mercenário. Seria muito útil para plantar árvores e impedir os derrubadores." "Viram? Você agora entendem como seus poderes funcionam." Gaia falou num tom de orgulho.

"Ei, mandou bem Jonny B." Disse Larcen. Blade lhe passou um olhar. "Jonny B.? Faz tempo que ninguém me chama assim, mas vou tomar como elogio. Se quiserem me chamar assim, tudo bem." Larcen se adiantou.

"E qual é o meu poder?´ÁGUA, FOGO ou..." Mas Larcen nem teve tempo de terminar, pois seu anel brilhou, liberando uma rajada de fogo no chão, assustando a todos. Larcen disse assustado: "Mamma Mia. Rápido, um extintor. Depressa." Mas Gaia manteve a calma. "Shadow. Seu poder é a água." "Então, vamos lá. ÁGUA." Na mesmo hora, uma enxurrada de água do mar entrou na câmara e apagou o fogo, molhando a todos, exceto Gaia, que flutuava um pouco acima. "Pois é, estamos todos molhados." Disse Mitchell. Jetta logo falou. "Ao menos o fogo apagou."

Trident parecia contente. "Valeu pelo banho. Precisava de uma umedecida nas escamas. Tem certeza que não posso ter esse poder?" "Bem, Trident," Continuou Gaia." Seu poder é parecido. É o gelo". Trident apontou seu anel e falou: "GELO." Na hora, o ar ao redor se esfriou e as poças d água ao redor congelaram, quase causando um escorregão a todos ao redor. Gaia em seguida virou-se para RAX.

"RAX. Seu poder é o trovão."

"Acha que convêm me confiar esse poder? Não sei se notou, mas parte do meu corpo é de metal, e sabemos que metal conduz eletricidade." Shadow não acreditava no que ouvia.

"RAX. Você está confundindo as coisas. Trovão não é a luz ou eletricidade, e sim o som." RAX não sabia o que falar depois de tal mancada.

"É isso? Então deixa eu ver. TROVÃO." Na hora, uma poderosa onde de som emergiu do anel, cortando as ondas do mar e jogando RAX com um forte impulso. "Caramba. É como ter uma bazuca de mão. Se usasse um troço desses na lutas do futuro..."

Gaia deu um suspiro curto e falou a Xavier. "Xavier, seu anel lhe confere o poder sobre o metal." "Mesmo? Bem, talvez de precise de uma ajuda. RAX, você poderia..." "Hã? Tá bom." "METAL." Na hora, o braço esquerdo de RAX começou a mexer sozinho e a bater levemente em sua cabeça. "O que foi, RAX? Por que está batendo em si mesmo?" Perguntou Xavier com um toque de humor, enquanto RAX ficava se batendo. "Ei, ei. Vai parando com isso, tá?" Falou RAX, mostrando que não estava gostando da piada, mas como Xavier não parava, RAX lhe apontou o anel. "Vai parando com essa besteira ou te deixo surdo pelo resto do ano." "Ok, ok, desculpe. Acho que me entusiasmei."

Apesar do que viu, Gaia não podia deixar de ter achado aquilo meio engraçado. "Mitchell. Seu poder é o controle sobre a madeira." "Madeira? Então sei o que fazer. MADEIRA." Com isso, alguns pedaços de madeira se juntaram em algo parecido com uma vassoura e caminhou até o grupo. Todos olharam para Mitchell. "O que foi? Este sempre foi meu desenho favorito." No mesmo instante, a vassoura voltou ao normal. Larcen não sabia de qual desenho ele falava, mas achou graça. "Você é mesmo uma figura, Midknight." "Midknight? Isso parece uma abreviação, mas creio que seja jeitosa, e facilita muito quando forem conversar comigo. E por falar nisso..." No mesmo instante, Midknight tirou um frasco de seu casaco e bebeu parte de seu conteúdo. Larcen olhava com curiosidade. Midknight logo reparou.

"Ah, onde estão meus modos. Servido?" Não querendo fazer desfeita, Larcen pegou o frasco e bebeu um gole. "Hmmm. Isto é muito bom. Suco de framboesa?" "Quase...é sangue."

Com essas palavras, Larcen quase vomitou de nojo. "SANGUE. V-v-você disse...sangue?" Midknight o acalmou. "Não entre em pânico. É artificial. O desenvolvi para controlar minha sede e esta safra é minha recente criação. Um gole disto e fico saciado por um mês." "Mas, mas por que tem...?" "Gosto de framboesa? Eu adicionei para dar um sabor melhor. Já provou sangue de verdade? O gosto é de doer." Com certeza esse foi um momento hilário que todos acharam graça. Mesmo Larcen soube dar um sorriso, apesar de tudo.

Jonny B. se voltou para Slash. "E qual você acha que seja seu poder, Slash?" Slash olhou para o anel pensativo e logo deu a resposta. "Creio que sei qual seja." E olhando para Hooter, a coruja de Xavier, lhe falou: "CORAÇÃO." Uma leva onda de energia emergiu do anel até Hooter, que parou no lugar. Slash falava em pensamento. "Posso sentir seus pensamentos e sentimentos, amigos." Na mesma hora, todos conseguiam sentir o que os outros pensavam. "Seu poder é o mais importante de todos, Slash, pois sem o coração, os outros não valem de nada. E por meio dele podem me contatar."

Todos se juntaram em frente a Gaia. "Vocês são os meus primeiros escolhidos para a salvação da Terra." RAX logo indagou. "Tipo o que? Um grupo de...Campeões Eternos?" "Gaia respondeu: "Está mais para...DEFENSORES."

"Defensores?" Argumentou Shadow. "Parece nome de grupo de heróis secundários de quadrinhos, mas isso pode dar certo. Aí, estou nessa, e vocês?" "SIM." Responderam todos em unanimidade. Trident disse com entusiasmo: "Grandes oceanos. Vai ser muito da hora. AIII." Ele gritou ao bater o punho em seu tridente. "Que droga. Furei a mão de novo. Vivo esquecendo deste espeto de carne. Ei, Gaia. Não estaria ao seu alcance restaurar membros perdidos, hein?" "Receio que para isso por hora, não tenha recursos." RAX chegou perto de Trident.

"Ei, escamoso. Não esquente. Talvez possa lhe ajudar. Entendo um pouco de próteses eletrônicas." "Acho que posso dar alguma assistência." Se ofereceu Xavier, apesar do olhar desconfiado que RAX lhe passou. Jonny B. com um sorriso logo falou.

"Mas creio que seja melhor treinarmos nossos novos poderes." "Temo que não aja tempo para tal, Blade, pois estamos no meio de uma crise."

Com um gesto, Gaia ativou o monitor a frente de todos. "Este é o globo visualizador. Por meio dele, pode-se ver tudo que acontece no planeta." E a imagem que todos visualizaram era assustadora: a reserva animal estava toda suja e contaminada pelo resíduos de petróleo. "Muitos animais estão correndo risco de vida por causa do criminoso Greedy Javali e seu assistente Rigger. "A imagem logo mudou para os dois vilões, que riam de modo perverso, observando o estrago que causavam.

Xavier tomou a frente. "Então, o que estamos esperando? Hora de salvar a Terra. Gaia. Acha que pode nos mandar para lá?" "Existe uma opção melhor. Olhem lá fora."

E de dentro do solo, surgiu uma grande nave amarela. Os Defensores observaram surpresos para a grande máquina. "Este é o geo-cruzador. Alimentado por energia solar, permitirá levar vocês a qualquer parte do mundo sem correr o risco de poluírem o meio ambiente. Agora se apressem, Defensores. O destino do mundo depende de vocês."

* * *

**Nota: achei que seria interessante Trident ter um modo bem peculiar de falar, meio que como as gírias modernas usadas nos dias de hoje e com certeza não existiam em seu tempo.**

**Greedy pode ter características de porco, que não é a mesma coisa que Javali, embora ambos seja da mesma família, mas penso que Javali se encaixaria mais em seu aspecto selvagem e destrutivo.**

**Larcen diz que prefere ser chamado de membro do sindicato, e esta é uma das minhas falas favoritas do desenho do Tin Tin, mais precisamente o episódio "Tin Tin na América", no qual um dos vilões, que é um gangster, prefere sinceramente esse título.**

**Quem é atento, vai poder ver que Midknight fez uma referência a clássica adaptação da Disney "O Aprendiz de Feiticeiro", a qual não me pertence, assim como Capitão Planeta e Eternal Champions. **

**O monitor de Gaia na verdade se chama planeta-visão, ****mas**** eu confundi com o globo-visualizador de "Power Rangers". Porém, decidi deixar o nome por soar bem melhor.**

**Aliás, RAX faz uma indireta quanto a sugestão do nome da equipe, citando o jogo a qual eles pertencem.**


	6. A Primeira Missão

**A Primeira Missão**

* * *

"Nossa, estou mesmo abismado." Falou Xavier enquanto observava de seu assento no geo-cruzador a altura em que voavam. "Nem acredito que estou à bordo de uma legítima máquina voadora. Com certeza Leonardo da Vinci ficaria tão maravilhado quanto eu". Larcen não podia deixar de observar o entusiasmo de seu colega alquimista, considerando que se trata de alguém vindo de um tempo, cuja ideia de elaborar ou mesmo pensar numa máquina que voa ou similar lhe custaria a vida. Logo ele voltou sua atenção a Shadow, que pilotava a nave. "Ei, onde você aprendeu a pilotar um troço desses?" "Por acaso você tem carteira de motorista?" "Motorista? Tive, mas foi cassada por causa da bebida." Slash lhe perguntou: "Você bebeu?" "Não. Só avancei o sinal vermelho e bati num caminhão de cerveja." Claro que todos acharam graça da respostas.

"Olha, vou te contar," Prosseguiu RAX. "este está sendo um dia dos mais doidos. Num minuto eu era um ciborgue kick-boxer disputando lutas cibernéticas e no outro, me torno um tipo de super herói indo enfrentar um vilão sujão com cara de suíno." Jetta citou um tanto preocupada.

"Seria bom se Gaia estivesse aqui." "Mas ela está, minha amiga. Um minuto." Disse Slash. "CORAÇÃO."

Na mesma hora, a imagem de Gaia aparece para os Defensores em pleno céu. "Estou em espírito com vocês, mesmo que tenha que ficar na ilha da Esperança." Trident meio que olhou com desdem. "Para a batalha não será de grande auxílio, mas é bom contar com algo que quebre o gelo." E foi só falar em gelo que o anel de Trident disparou, deixando o ar dentro da nave um pouco frio. "Trident, por favor. Não fale "gelo" se não houver necessidade." Pediu Midknight. Gaia logo falou

"Devem ter fé e confiança em si mesmos, Defensores. Lembrem-se do que está em jogo no momento." "E caso encontremos uma situação que não consigamos dar conta?" Perguntou Jonny B. "Daí só precisam unir seus poderes. Acreditem, vão se surpreender." E com essa última fala, Gaia sumiu. "Unir nossos poderes? O que ela quer dizer com isso?" Indagou RAX. Shadow se virou pra ele. "Faça o favor de se sentar e apertar o cinto, americano." "Ok, gata," RAX disse logo em seguida. "mas não sou americano, sou canadense." E a viagem prosseguia.

* * *

Enquanto os Defensores sobrevoavam o oceano, Greddy seguia com sua operação de extração de petróleo. Rigger vibrava de alegria.

"Puxa, puxa, sr. Greddy. Cada minuto que passa, os depósitos vão ficando mais cheios, e ainda por cima esse petróleo é de boa qualidade." Uma pausa e em seguida, Rigger se dirigiu ao seu chefe. "Sr. Greedy. Não se preocupa que o petróleo que está vazando possa prejudicar a vida animal?" Greddy se voltou pra Rigger e o agarrou bem bravo.

"E quem se importa com esses animais bestas? Oinc, oinc. Saiba uma coisa, Rigger. Quando se trata de lucros, a natureza é dispensável."

* * *

Nesse meio tempo, o geo-cruzador chegou ao seu destino. Os Defensores viam horrorizados a costa ser contaminada com o petróleo e os animais seriamente atingidos.

"Mas isso é horrível." Disse Jonny B. "Temos que deter esse vazamento e rápido. Shadow, pode nos levar até aquela plataforma?" "Com certeza. Se segurem."

Na plataforma, Rigger apontou para o céu. "Veja, chefe. Será a guarda costeira?" "Creio que não. Acho que é algo pior, mas sei como dar as boas vindas aos mal-vindos. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Mal terminou a frase, Greddy acionou um controle, movendo uma das garras superiores da plataforma que pegou um dos tubos de petróleo e o apontou direto ao geo-cruzador, acertado-lhe bem em cheio uma rajada de óleo.

"Fomos atingidos." Gritou Shadow, vindo em seguida um comentário de Larcen. "Esse desgraçados sabem jogar sujo. Estamos caindo."

"Viu essa, Rigger? Oinc, oinc, oinc. Isso vai ensiná-los a não ficar no caminho de Greedy Javali."

* * *

O geo-cruzador caia a uma grande velocidade, dando aos Defensores pouco tempo pra pensarem em algo. "Vamos nos arrebentar." Falou Shadow em desespero. "Ah, mas não vamos, não." Disse Jonny B. "Jetta. Seu poder do vento". "Certo. Xavier, abra a portinhola." "Você manda, minha querida." E apontando seu anel para a portinhola: "METAL." E no mesmo instante, a porta da nave se abriu. Jetta se inclinou sobre a janela a apontou o anel.

"VENTO." Em seguida, um furacão envolveu o geo-cruzador, diminuindo sua queda. "Grande lance, Jetta. Vamos descer em segurança." Falou Shadow, mas Jetta começava a sentir o cansaço de manter a nave no ar. "Não posso manter por muito tempo. Vamos afundar no mar."

RAX se aproximou. "Ah, mas isso não vai rolar. Jonny B., Shadow, Trident. Hora de um trabalho conjunto. Shadow, um gêiser embaixo de nós, por favor. E curvado para a frente. " E visualizando o mar, Shadow fez sua parte. "ÁGUA." E na hora um gêiser em forma curvada se formou embaixo deles. "Ótimo. Trident, dá uma resfriada nisso." "Certo. GELO." Com isso, o gêiser se transformou num escorregador, permitindo a nave deslizar. "E agora finalizando. Jonny B., pode fazer as honras?" "Com muito prazer. "TERRA." E no fim do escorregador, uma pequena formação de terra se formou, permitindo ao geo-cruzador pousar em segurança.

"AVANTE, DEFENSORES."

Na plataforma, Rigger olhava estupefato. "Minha nossa. Isso é impossível." "Sim." Citou Greddy. "Com certeza podem tentar nos fritar, mas não passam de um bando de malucos. Eu me encarrego deles". E tomando o auto-falante: "Saudações da nave estranha. Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui?" Midknight, usando um megafone, deu a resposta.

"Somos os Defensores, seu vil e ordinário mutante cara-de-porco. Tão logo consertemos nossa nave, iremos até aí chutar seu gordo e redondo traseiro. Fosse outras circunstâncias, você supriria muito as minhas necessidades, mas sua sorte é que não consumo nada que venha de porcos ou javalis." Greedy olhava furioso, na hora que Trident tomou o megafone. "E nem pense em jogar mais óleo na nossa direção, pois todo ele vai virar sorvete antes que nos atinja. Sacou, barrigudo?"

"Você não me mete medo, Defensor, sendo que não vou desperdiçar tempo ou óleo com vocês, mas aviso:" Ameaçou Greedy, movendo a mangueira de óleo em direção à praia. "Tentem interferir e seus amigos animais sofrerão as consequências."

* * *

Os Defensores se encontravam parados diante da situação. "Galera. Creio que estamos uma sinuca-de-bico." Citou Larcen. Jetta logo peguntou: "O que faremos, amigos?"

"Temos que fazer algo e depressa. O petróleo está vazando cada vez mais rápido." Observou Jonny B. "E quanto mais rápido," Falou Shadow. "mais a costa está sendo destruída, e os animais ficam em perigo maior ainda."

"Mas se formos lá, Greddy os atacará." Exclamou Slash. Xavier falou então: "Hmmm. Poderia usar meu poder sobre o metal para mover a plataforma para longe, porém o tubo de sucção acabaria se rompendo e vazaria mais óleo."

"E se eu tentasse um ataque sub-aquático?" Disse Trident. "Posso respirar embaixo da água e usar meu poder para congelar o petróleo, dando tempo a Xavier de mover a plataforma." Slash lhe pôs a mão no ombro.

"É perigoso demais. O óleo poderia sufocá-lo." Jonny B. logo falou: "A situação está preta mesmo. Necessitamos de ajuda. E para isso, devemos fazer como Gaia aconselhou." "Quer dizer...?" "Isso que ele disse, doçura." Respondeu Larcen à Jetta. "Hora de botar pra chutar."

"Então, vamos unir nossos poderes. TERRA."

"FOGO."

"VENTO."

"ÁGUA."

"TROVÃO."

"METAL."

"MADEIRA."

"GELO."

"CORAÇÃO."

E no mesmo instante que os 9 feixes dos anéis se combinaram, uma forma humanoide surgiu em meio às energias que cintilavam no ar.

"PELA JUNÇÃO DE SEUS PODERES, EU SOU O CAPITÃO PLANETA." Defensores em uníssono: "VAI, PLANETA."

* * *

**Nota: RAX não é canadense, ele é americano, mas achei que seria interessante um canadense na equipe, já que há pelo menos menos 3 americanos no grupo, incluindo ele. **

**Quanto a Slash ser da América do Sul, pus essa ideia pelo fato de sua terra de origem nunca ter sido identificada nem mesmo no jogo, deixando que haveria na equipe pelo menos um representante de cada continente. **


	7. Juntando as Forças

**Juntando as Forças**

* * *

Após ser formado, o Capitão Planeta se juntou aos Defensores. Midknight se mostrava muito abismado. "Caramba. Então você surge quando unimos os poderes?" "Precisamente, Midknight, e não fiquem surpresos por saber seus nomes, uma vez que pelos anéis sei tudo a respeito de seus portadores. Claro que nesse momento eles estão descarregados, mas sou a junção e versão ampliada de todos os poderes." Respondeu o Capitão com firmeza. "O que podemos fazer, Capitão?" Indagou Slash. "Deixem que me encarrego daqueles poluidores e vocês podem cuidar dos animais." Dito isso, Capitão Planeta saiu voando.

* * *

Greedy e Rigger a tudo observavam. "Minha nossa, chefe. O que é aquilo?" "Encrenca da grossa. Oinc, oinc." Respondeu Greedy. "Para os postos de batalha, Rigger. Vou tirar-nos daqui." Greddy então acionou os controles da plataforma, tratando de movê-la, decepando o tubo de sucção, permitindo assim o petróleo esguichar mais rápido.

"Preciso remover todo esse óleo ou do contrário tudo estará perdido." Capitão então formou um enorme redemoinho, sugando todo o óleo de volta para o buraco até todo o mar estar limpo de novo. Uma vez feito, Planeta agarrou uma enorme rocha e jogou sobre o buraco, lacrando-o. "Isso aí. Trabalho bem feito." Disse com todo orgulho. "E vou tratar de pegar este cano também. Afinal, não convêm deixar lixo no fundo do mar." Finalmente alcançando a costa, os Defensores olhavam contentes que o mar está novamente impecável. "O Cap conseguiu. Ele salvou a todos." Falou Larcen. "Vai, Planeta." Gritou Shadow.

* * *

Greedy movia a plataforma o mais rápido que podia. Rigger olhou assustado: "Nossa. Todo aquele óleo sumiu. Que tipo de cara é esse?" Mas Rigger nem teve tempo de ponderar, pois o Capitão Planeta o alcançou rapidamente. Rigger tentou se defender usando as super garras e a broca, mas nada adiantava. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Para com isso. Só está me fazendo cócegas." Respondeu o Capitão enquanto ria. Uma vez que inutilizou as garras, Cap voou até Rigger e o pegou de jeito. "Espera. Não pode fazer isso." "Ah, mas eu posso, sim. E é hora de colocar você no seu lugar."

Dito isso, Cap levou Rigger ao único lugar que lhe convinha: uma lata de recicláveis. Rigger se debatia pra sair, mas não conseguia. Uma vez feito isso, Cap se dirigiu até Greedy. "Que droga. Como é difícil achar bons capangas hoje em dia." Mal terminou de resmungar, Planeta surgiu.

"Seus dias de perfuração findaram, seu suíno." "Eu não penso assim, herói. E se fizermos assim? Eu dividir o petróleo com você?" "Eu passo essa." Disse o Capitão Planeta com convicção. "É uma pena, mas vou dividir assim mesmo." E dito isso, Greedy disparou uma rajada de óleo no Capitão, atordoando-o. "Aproveite meu óleo especial, refinado com material tóxico. Oinc, oinc." Enfraquecido pelo ataque, Cap caiu pelo buraco de onde saiu até chegar ao chão.

Os Defensores correram pra ajudá-lo. "Capitão. Você está bem?" Perguntou Jonny B.. "O lixo...tóxico. Está...drenando minha força." "Temos que ajudar ele." Xavier reparou que o globo no peito do Capitão Planeta reluzia como o sol. "O globo no peito dele. Deve ser por aí que ele recebe energia." "Então temos que limpar isso. Shadow, um pouco de água." Falou Jonny B. olhando pra Shadow. "Água? Tá na mão da artista. ÁGUA." Mas nada aconteceu. "Esqueceram? Com o Capitão aqui, nossos anéis estão a zero." Falou Trident. "Jetta logo disse: "Nesse caso, temos que improvisar." "Se a situação é essa..." Comentou Larcen, tirando seu casaco e jogando-o para Jetta e Shadow. A trapezista voltou seu olhar para ele e passou-lhe uma piscada.

* * *

Greedy vendo o que acontecia, ligou sua máquina e dirigiu-a na direção dos Defensores. "Gente. Greedy está vindo pra esse lado." Disse Slash. Jonny B. logo decidiu. "Temos que ganhar tempo. Larcen, Midknight, Trident. Peguem aquela pedra e rolem pra perto do Capitão. Slash, RAX, Xavier. Unamos suas forças e ataquemos a plataforma. Estão prontos?" "PRONTOS." Responderam em unanimidade.

Enquanto parte do grupo empurrava a pedra para perto do Capitão, os demais atacavam com tudo que tinham: Jonny B. com seus braceletes laser; Slash, com golpes de tacape; Xavier, disparando rajadas de energia de seu cetro e RAX, fazendo uso do raio ótico de seu olho eletrônico. Porém, mesmo com todos esses ataques combinados, mal faziam um arranhão na perna da plataforma, que aos poucos esmigalhava a rocha.

Felizmente Jetta e Shadow voltaram a tempo, trazendo bastante água no casaco de Larcen. De imediato, a trapezista e a ninja jogaram a água sobre o herói abatido, limpando seu peito, mas a máquina fazia um grande sombra que impedia o sol de bater no globo. Xavier resolveu arriscar uma tentativa: apontando seu cetro para o Capitão, disparou um raio energético contra seu peito. Felizmente, a ideia deu certo e o Capitão se sentiu revigorado. "Rapaz, me sinto totalmente carregado. Valeu a força, Xavier." "Não por isso, Capitão. Esmague aquele porco-do-mato." "Com muito gosto. Como disse antes, por seus poderes combinados, eu sou o Capitão Planeta." E partiu voando.

"VAI, PLANETA."

Greedy já estava se gabando. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Nada detêm Greedy Javali. Nada. Nad..." Mas de repente um tremor tomou posse da plataforma. "Que algazarra é essa?" Do lado de fora, Capitão Planeta derrubava uma a uma as pernas da plataforma, fazendo-a cair e se converter numa pilha de sucata, sendo que Greedy acabou por cair da plataforma antes da queda da mesma. Os Defensores se reuniram ao redor do Capitão com euforia, que não achou nenhum sinal do vilão.

"Muito bom, Capitão. Você conseguiu." Falou Larcen. "É isso aí. Mandou bem." Foi a resposta de RAX. "Você é um verdadeiro herói, Capitão." Jetta citou em seguida." "Na verdade, Defensores, todos somos heróis. Cada um fazendo a sua parte." "Bem, ao menos estamos livres daquele nojento do Greedy." Concluiu Midknight. "Creio concordar com você." Argumentou Planeta.

Porém, de um cano de esgoto longe dali, uma figura sinistra olhava com grande raiva para os heróis. "É o que você pensa, Capitão Planeta. Você e os seus heróis de meia-pataca não viram o grande Greedy Javali pela última vez. Eu voltarei e terei a minha vingança." E com essas últimas palavras, Greedy voltou-se para o cano e desapareceu dentro da escuridão...

* * *

**Nota: a última fala de Greedy me inspirei de um ep. do desenho HB "As Aventuras de Gulliver" que por razões óbvias, não é também de minha propriedade, mas como aqui o povão pode escrever sobre qualquer coisa apenas pra entretenimento sem cobrar nada, que mal pode haver nisso?**


	8. Fim, não O Começo

**Fim, não. O começo**

* * *

"Ainda bem que detivemos Greedy e salvamos a reserva." Comentou Jonny B. "É isso mesmo, mas creio que voltaremos a vê-lo, e outros como ele," Disse Cap. "mas sempre podem contar comigo." "Correto. E o que se dá agora, Cap?" Falou Larcen.

"Meu trabalho por hora acabou, Defensores, mas o de vocês está só no começo, e lembrem-se: O PODER É DE VOCÊS." Dito isso, Capitão Planeta desapareceu numa explosão de energia, regressando para os 9 anéis.

* * *

Com a situação mais calma, os Defensores começam a limpar o óleo os animais. Com Larcen esquentando os baldes de água e Shadow dando uma enxurrada extra, enquanto Slash se comunicava com os animais. "É bom ver que estamos todos trabalhando juntos." Citou Shadow. "Ou quase todos. Cadê Trident, Xavier e RAX?" Jetta logo percebeu que os 3 não estavam lá. "Devem ter pensado em algo pra não trabalharem. Humpt. Americanos..."

"Acho que não devia tirar conclusões tão rapidamente. Especialmente que não sou americano. Eu sou atlante." Disse Trident com firmeza, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Jetta, que se virou e ficou surpresa. "TRIDENT." Ela olhou assustada para o braço direito do atlante. "S-s-sua mão. Ela, ela..." "Você gostou?" Ele perguntou contente enquanto mostrava sua nova mão biônica. "Também achei que ficou boa. E agradeço a RAX e Xavier pelo bom trabalho."

Os dois se aproximaram. "Pedimos desculpas por nossa ausência," Falou Xavier." mas quisemos aproveitar pra verificar a plataforma de Greedy e conseguir peças para montar para Trident uma nova mão. Graças ao conhecimento de próteses de RAX e ao meu próprio entendimento, mais o meu anel, eu diria que fizemos um bom trabalho."

De fato a mão eletrônica estava bem feita. Quase não se percebia que era artificial. "Obviamente ainda preciso treinar os controles, mas sei que consigo. E vejam só o novo acréscimo." E expondo as costas do braço, Trident mostrou seu tridente acoplado a um disparador. "Por Netuno, com esta belezinha posso pegar objetos à distância e ajudar em escaladas, entre outras coisas, e desse modo posso continuar usando o nome de Trident porque, cá entre nós, não gosto do meu nome original."

"Mas ele é tão ruim assim?" Indagou Midknight, que recebeu a resposta num cochicho na orelha, logo fazendo uma careta azeda. "Urghh. Tá certo. Melhor ficar com Trident, mesmo."

"Bem, se já resolveram tudo, creio que podemos voltar a limpeza." Sugeriu Jonny B. "Mas com sinceridade," Retrucou Larcen. "não sei por que não buscamos o Greedy e o capanga cabeça oca dele e os obrigamos a limpar a própria bagunça. Nem estamos sendo pagos pra isso. Mamma mia".

É muito simples, meu espertinho e querido americano." Respondeu Jetta. "É porque nos importamos, e estamos fazendo um trabalho importante. Não acha que isso vale mais que qualquer dinheiro? Ou ia preferir voltar a vida de antes?"

Larcen pensou profundamente. "Sabe, nenem? Concordo. Creio que pela primeira vez, estou fazendo algo que vale a pena."

"De acordo. Bem melhor do que ser um caçador de recompensas." Lembrou Jonny B.

"Ou ser apenas um lutador ciborgue." Falou RAX.

"É, de fato todos ganhamos uma nova chance e com isso, realizando um papel construtivo para com o mundo." Comentou Shadow com alegria.

Sem ter tempo pra reagir, Xavier levou uma série de lambidas de uma morsa que limpava. "Ei, ei. Para. Tá fazendo cócegas." E com isso, os outros Defensores deram uma série de risadas leves em meio a situação. Mas Xavier não se aborreceu. Em lugar disso, só comentou: "Querem saber? Acho que vou adorar o século 20."

* * *

Na Ilha da Esperança, Gaia observava os Defensores em meio a confraternização com um belo sorriso. "Com certeza, o destino acertou ao reunir todos eles, e sei que serão mais que amigos. Vejo que serão uma grande família." Olhando pra trás, Gaia reparou na parede de onde os 4 anéis haviam saído e notou outros 6 brilhando. "Tenham paciência, tudo a seu TEMPO. Logo terão seu lugar no ESPAÇO desta REALIDADE, onde MENTES E ALMAS preparadas saberão usar seus PODERES."

E com essas palavras, Gaia voltou sua atenção ao globo visualizador, onde observava um faraó de 151 A.C., um pistoleiro de 1849, uma pirata de 1566, uma sacerdotisa vodu de 1802, um acupunturista chinês de 1815 e um soldado americano de 1955...

Fim...por enquanto.

* * *

**Nota: os mais atentos verão que fiz algumas referências no último parágrafo. Aguardo seus comentários sobre a história, especialmente os que perceberam as referências.**


End file.
